an unxpected event, to say the very least
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: okay, the first chappie, it's the scene at the bridge. Sasuke KO'ed Sakura, and- wait, you'll have to read to find out what happens! please read, because I'm letting the reviewers pick what event I write an event on next. flames/other revs. welcome!


**K.L.K- uhhhhhhh... no comment.**

* * *

it was the scene at the bridge, Sakura was crying her heart out for the Teme, and he didn't care.

"Please, Sasuke! I love you, I'll come with you if you won't stay here, just please, stay with me. I'll try to make you happy! I love you, Sasuke!" she cried out, then threatened, "I'll scream!" then froze when he appeared behind her.

he was close enough so that she felt his breath on her neck.

"thank you, Sakura, for everything." he said to her, eyes hard as he hit the pressure point in her neck, making an audible sound. he gasped as she fell unconsious, and then was caught by Sasuke, and he put her on a stone bench.

he turns around, when he meets a fist, directly in his face. he tumbles to the ground as his eyes widened. he stops skidding, about ten or so yards away, when he see's the culprit behind the surprising -and hard as hell- punch.

it's a kunoichi, who looks about thirteen. she has a long wavy bang in front of her face, and it's a bright red with bright purple-tipped ends, lit with the moonlight. she has a headband around her forehead, proudly displaying the leaf-symbol, and has a black tanktop, with a mesh shirt that is a tanktop also, but the over-tanktop is ripped up, and she has mid-thigh black shorts, under a black skirt that had blood-red hemming with a silver and red kunai in the center of the front slit. she has on black and blood-red arm and leg warmers, and the regular shinobi gear. her hair ends clear down at the middle of her back, and is wavy and put into a high pony-tail.

her bright purple eyes seem to pierce him, fixating him with a cold glare.

"you're a cold-hearted bastard, you know that?" she growled out, then he noticed the whisker-marks on her cheeks flexing with a smirk.

"who...who are you?!" he asked sharply, and was actually quite afraid of her now, because she had gotten out a kunai and was twirling it between three fingers.

"oh, nobody special... just your worst nightmare, but you can call me Kiara, or K.L.K, if you prefer." she chuckled, amused that THE Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of her.

"well, Kiara-san... why'd you do that?" he asked as he stood up, and brushed himself off.

"well, you see, you gave Sakura-chan over there quite the little mental beating, now didn't you? just keep in mind that when you're off with that snake bastard, she'll be here in depression, but...well, you'll have to find out for yourself. I know you don't give a shit, but I'll be watching you..."

she smiled creepily, as she got a kage bunshin of her's to tap him on the back, making him turn in surprise, and by then, she was gone, only leaving him with a bruise and some nightmares to deal with later. quite a few, actually.

he took a look all around, to make sure she wasn't still there. she wasn't. but still, he was SEVERELY creeped out, so he ran off through the gates, and that set off a chain of events that we've all heard about, he goes to Orochimaru, blah blah blah, Naruto goes to train with Jiraya, blah blah BLAH, Sakura becomes Tsunade's apprentice, Blah. Blah. Blah. ect.

the purple-eyed figure chuckled as she went back to her flat, and got soem good shut-eye, waiting for the time to terrorize the Uchiha or wreak havoc would come again.

* * *

**K.L.K- heh... XD**

**Sasuke- NANI?! O.O**

**Sakura- CHA! GO, K.L.K!!**

**K.L.K- arigatou, arigatou. sorry, I just HAD to write this! XD anyone want me to continue it? just give me the place, and the event, and I'll try meh best to write humorous, short-ish long-ish chappies on whatever pops into my head. you can even suggest events in the timeline before this chapter.**

**Ino- K.L.K does not own, do do not sue!**

**K.L.K- thnxs, Ino! XD**

**(next day)**

**K.L.K- guess what!?**

**Ino- what?**

**K.L.K- this story got a flame! it's meh first flame EVER!!**

**Sakura- you're happy?**

**K.L.K- hellz yeah! I even wrote flames were welcome!**

**Ino- wow.**

**K.L.K- here's the flame! **

* * *

**Flame Rising-_ Let's play a game, shall we? Yes? Fantastic._**

**_This game is called "Things That Can Write Better Than You". The rules are simple. Please correctly select which choice can write better than you:_**

**_A. My left testicle  
B. A toilet-full of chunky diarrhea  
C. An inbred midget clown who swims in choice B  
D. All of the above_**

**_If you chose the correct answer, D, then you have won the following prize:_**

**_A spot in my coveted C2 "Stories A Turd Out of My Ass Could Write Better" (which, strangely enough was not one of the choices). Don't despair! Even if you didn't choose correctly, I will be kind enough to give you that prize anyway. Who said I don't have a heart?_**

**_Congratulations! Please continue to avoid the dictionary as if it were an oozing, puss-filled sore on an old hooker's a.s.s. And good grammar? Well, run away from it like it's a festering syphilitic itch you just can't scratch in public. Or in words you can understand: your fic sucks donkey balls, and that's what you wanted me to think, right? Because otherwise, I'd have to believe this was an actual attempt at writing and laugh the crap right out of myself._**

**_Best regards,  
F/R_**

K.L.K- thank you, flame rising! and if your original intent was to make me mad or something, well guess what? I actually did a happy dance! XD oh, and thanks for the spot in your fic! now, everyone who's reading this right now? ndon't go to his profile and bitch to him. I left him a thank you note already, so there's no need. I f you really feel you MUST, go to the reviews, and you can go to his profile off of his review. thank you for your time.

Sakura- also: how many people fell out of thier computer chairs at the flame? very creative, and funny.

K.L.K- must be going off to write now!

Ja Ne, K.L.K


End file.
